MINE
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Who is Lord Fox?  Prepare for the unexpected.  Now Accessing... -On Hiatus-
1. Accessing

Accessing… Konoha Village Database

Please enter your password: {*********}

Welcome Hokage-sama

What topic do you wish to veiw: [Lord Fox]

Searching…

Match Found

Now Accessing 'Lord Fox' file

Listed as Hokage Eyes Only

Please confirm that you are the Hokage

Who is the 4th Hokage's legacy?: [Naruto Uzumaki]

Identity Confirmed

Now opening 'Lord Fox' file

'Lord Fox' file contains more than one report

Do you wish to start with the first report?

Accesssing…

First report acquired

Labeled: The Dissappearance of Naruto Uzumaki

Is this the file you wish to access?

Now opening report

* * *

><p>Ok that's the prologue; more will be written sometime soon. Also, see my poll; I'll be doing that next week.<p> 


	2. Opening Report 1

Report #1 accessed

Labeled: The Dissappearance of Naruto Uzumaki

Topics of report listed as follows:

Synopsis

Full Report without Bios

Full Report with Bios

Which do you wish to access?

You have selected: [Full Report with Bios]

Which would you like to access first?

Bios before report

Bios after report

Report

You have selected: [Bios before report]

Accessing…

Seven Bios are listed

Which would you like to access?

Naruto Uzumaki

Yuki Ona

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Gorou Lon

Jun Lon

Tsume Inuzuka/Kuromaru

Itachi Uchiha

You have selected: [Naruto Uzumaki]

Accessing…

Prior to his dissappearance, Naruto Uzumaki (-Namikaze) was 3 years old. Hated for being the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, which was sealed in him by the Fourth Hokage, Naruto spent only two years in the Konoha Orphange before Hiruzen Sarutobi (the Third Hokage) gave him his own apartment. He was moved there after the Orphange staff tried to poison Naruto, and ended up harming several other children as well. Naruto's main food source was Ichiraku Ramen, the only food stand which did not overcharge him or give him rotton food. Naruto liked the color Orange.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Yuki Ona]

Accessing…

Prior to Naruto Uzumaki's dissappearance, Yuki Ona was 36 years old. An ex-ANBU, Yuki was charged, along with four other ANBU, to guard Naruto from the threats and attacks of the villagers who attempted to harm Naruto. She was among the first to notice that Naruto was missing.

You have pressed the link: [four other ANBU]

Would you like to go to this link?

Accessing…

The five ANBU/ex-ANBU that were tasked with guarding Naruto Uzumaki were Yuki Ona, Kakashi Hatake, Yugao Uzuki, Rin, and Itachi Uchiha. At the time of the incident, Yuki Ona was the only one in the region. Itachi was still in ANBU training at the time while Kakashi and Yugao were out of Konoha on separate missions. Rin died six months after Naruto moved to his apartment while on a mission with Kakashi.

Returning to previous page…

* * *

><p>Ok, another chapter finished. Next time there will be more bios, Chapter after that will also have bios, and finally in chapter five we'll find out the details of the dissappearance. Ja ne.<p> 


	3. Now you know the players

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Hiruzen Sarutobi]

Accessing…

Prior to Naruto Uzumaki's dissappearance, Hiruzen Sarutobi, age 75, was one of the closest people Naruto had to be family. As Hokage, however, Hiruzen could not protect Naruto all the time, so he tasked four ANBU and hired one ex-ANBU to keep an eye on Naruto when Hiruzen was not around. He knew Naruto's true parentage, but kept Naruto from knowing so that Naruto would be protected from his father's enemies in Iwa.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Gorou Lon]

Accessing…

Gorou Lon, 43, was the fifth son of a wealth family, but was disowned for trying to kill his elder brothers. As a resident Konoha, Gorou was one of several butchers and a well-known anti-Naruto supporter. He was married Jun Ru-Lon.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Jun Lon]

Accessing…

Jun Lon, age 34, was the wife of Gorou Lon. While no report has ever been made, it is believed that Jun was abused by he husband. Her relation to Naruto Uzumaki was nuetral.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Tsume Inuzuka/Kuromaru]

Accessing…

Tsume Inuzuka, age {unknown}, was the head of the Inuzuka Clan, a lesser ninja clan which used and worked with dog in order to proform jutsu. Kuromaru, Tsume's nin-dog partner, acted as the nin-dog head of clan. While most people believe them to be nuetral towards Naruto Uzumaki, there is documentation the suggests that not only did the Inuzuka clan attempt to adopt Naruto, but the Hyuuga clan and the Nara clan did as well, only to be met with interference by the civilian council and the village Elders.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Itachi Uchiha]

Accessing…

Itachi Uchiha, age 20, was the eldest child of the Fuguku Ichiha, head of the Uchiha Clan. At the time of the incident, Itachi was in ANBU training, and had yet to earn his animal mask. It would a total of three years before he would receive it. Unlike most of his clan, Itachi did not hate Naruto for his burden.

You have veiwed all [Bios before report]

What would like to do now?

You have selected: [Report]

Accessing…

* * *

><p>Hello. Amending what I said in the last chapter, I have now changed things so that the report will be given next chapter instead of chapter five. Also, my poll is still up for use, but I've recieved a message from user Melikalilly that my poll isn't accepting information like it should. So if you want to give your poll answers, just PM them to me. Until next time.<p> 


	4. The Details

The Dissappearance of Naruto Uzumaki was an event that at first very few people noticed. On September 9th of the year, a report was made to Hiruzen Sarutobi by the owners of Ichiraku Ramen that Naruto had not come to visit their stand for the past four days. Not being the first time Naruto had gone into hiding to avoid the attacks of 'Kyuubi Killers', Hiruzen told them to wait a few more days before getting to worry.

For the next three days Hiruzen and the stand owners waited, before Hiruzen decided to check in with his Anbu and Ms. Yuki Ona, who were in charge of protecting Naruto. Hiruzen found out at this time that his three ANBU watchers were out of town on either missions or training. Contacting Yuki Ona, Hiruzen asked her to check Naruto's apartment complex to make sure he was safe. An extensive search reveiled that Naruto was either not there, had not been for several days or had been there but was hidden beyond Yuki's skills.

At that time, however, another mysterious event occured. While reporting her findings to Hiruzen, she mentioned a strange energy field surrounding the apartment complex, which threw off her chakra control. Having told Hiruzen this, Yuki excused herself from the phone for a moment to answer her front door. As he was not there, Hiruzen did not know exactly what happened, but was able to guess what happened next. Hiruzen heard her answer the door for someone that she apparently knew, a brief struggle, and a shout from Yuki. A few moments later, the sound of shuffling on a floor could and the word 'Mine' was growled into the phone before the line went dead.

Hiruzen sent five ANBU to check the apartment and home of Ms. Yuki Ona to see what happened. Aside from the destroyed phone at Yuki's home nothing else was missing and the where abouts of Yuki and Naruto remained a mystery. However, two bits of information were gained from the searchs. The first was that Yuki's report about a chakra disruption barrier was true and the other was that said barrier had now appeared around the home of Yuki Ona.

At this time it was believed that the two dissappearances were unconnected. However, a week later, a third dissappearance was report. Jun Ru-Lon reported that her husband, Gorou Lon, had been missing for two weeks. Jun hired Tsume Inuzuka, her partner Kuromaru, and ANBU-in-training, Itachi Uchiha, to search for her husband. The members of the search party were shocked to find that the last spot that they could find any sign of Mr. Lon was right outside of the apartment complex that was formally the home of Naruto Uzumaki.

Things got even stranger as Kuromaru refused to proceed into the complex, as he smelled something that was willing to kill him should he enter the complex. Leaving Tsume with Kuromaru to check the rest of the perimeter, Itachi proceeded into the complex alone. Like all of the previous ANBU to enter the complex, Itachi found his chakra control thrown off, and was therefore unable to find Gorou's chakra signal.

After an hour of searching the complex, Itachi was preparing to give up when he claims that he saw a flicker of movement in front of the complex. Arriving at the front gate of the complex, Itachi discovered a knife, covered in dried blood, which had not been there when he entered. He, Tsume, and Kuromaru then left the complex and had the blade tested. Two blood signatures, Gorou Lon's and Naruto Uzumaki's, were found on the knife, proving that Gorou had been there and had likely attacked Naruto. In the end, however, the dissappearances of Naruto Uzumaki, Yuki Ona, and Gorou Lon remained a mystery.

You have fixed reading the report

Would you like to read [Bios after report]?

Accessing…

Naruto Uzumaki: Missing

Yuki Ona: Missing, Ex-ANBU

Hiruzen Sarutobi: Alive, Hokage

Gorou Lon: Missing, Presumed Death

Jun Lon: Alive, Planning to leave village

Tsume Inuzuka/Kuromaru: Alive, Clan Head

Itachi Uchiha: Alive, ANBU-in-training, Clan heir

You have completed the reading of the first report

Would you like to proceed to report #2

Report #2 is labeled: [The Hyuuga Incident]

Would you like to access this report?

Accessing…

* * *

><p>The first Report in completed. Now to write the next one. Until then people.<p> 


	5. Opening Report 2

Report #2 accessed

Labeled: The Hyuuga Incident

Topics of report listed as follows:

Synopsis

Full Report without Bios

Full Report with Bios

Which do you wish to access?

You have selected: [Full Report with Bios]

Which would you like to access first?

Bios before report

Bios after report

Report

You have selected: [Bios before report]

Accessing…

Fourteen Bios are listed

Which would you like to access?

Hinata Hyuuga

Haishi Hyuuga

Inu/Kakashi Hakate

Neko/Yugao Uzuki

Itachi

Hakushi/Itachi Uchiha

Oumu

Nezumi

Ookami

Tora/Tenzo

Saru

Kaeru

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Kichiro Hata

You have selected: [Hinata Hyuuga]

Accessing…

Born to Haishi and Hikari Hyuuga, Hinata was the sheltered heir of the Hyuuga Clan. Little more is known than that as the Clan is very tight lipped about what they deem to consider as Clan matters. She was six at the time of the incident.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Haishi Hyuuga]

Accessing…

Head of the Hyuuga Clan, Haishi is married his wife Hakari, and is the father of Hinata, who is at the center of this incident. Little more is known than that as the Clan is very tight lipped about what they deem to consider as Clan matters. He was 44 at the time of the incident.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Inu/Kakashi Hatake]

Accessing…

* * *

><p>Hurray, an update! I hope you liked it. Plan to post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. Please veiw my poll, other stories, and profile. Ja ne.<p> 


	6. Some files may be corrupted

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Inu/Kakashi Hatake]

Accessing…

Kakashi Hatake, a.k.a. Inu, was an ANBU captain on this operation, along with Masa Hito a.k.a. Itachi. Kakashi was commanding Neko, Hakushi, Oumu, and Nezumi on this mission.

Warning!

Data Corruption discovered in some of the file of this report

Further data on said files has a zero percent chance of recovery

The corrupt files are:

Itachi

Oumu

Nezumi

Ookami

Saru

Kaeru

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Neko/Yugao Uzuki]

Accessing…

Yugao Uzuki a.k.a. Neko, was an ANBU vice-captain on this operation. Her commanding officer was Kakashi Hatake a.k.a. Inu.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Hakushi/Itachi Uchiha]

Accessing…

* * *

><p>Sorry, this is only small update today. Will be adding more soon. Chapter 7 will finish of the key players of the Hyuuga Incident and Chapter 8 will reveal what happened. Ja ne.<p> 


	7. Kumo Ambassadors and ANBU

Itachi Uchiha a.k.a. Hakushi was an ANBU on this operation, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. This was his first mission as a full fledged ANBU, but he had yet to earn his animal.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Tora/Tenzo]

Accessing…

Tenzo a.k.a. Tora a.k.a. Yamato was an ANBU on this operation, under the leadership of Masa Hito. Only other important note is that he has the first hokage's bloodline, Mouton.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Hiruzen Sarutobi]

Accessing…

Hiruzen Sarutobi, age 78, was Hokage during this incident. He ordered the ANBU squads on this mission.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Kichiro Hata]

Accessing…

Kumo Ambassador who caused this incident. A high level jonin from Kumo with numerous A and S ranked missions under his belt. Listed with a high level bounty in the Konoha Bingo Book.

You have veiwed all [Bios before report]

What would like to do now?

You have selected: [Report]

Accessing…

* * *

><p>Next time, my version of the Hyuuga Incident. It will be longer than this chapter.<p> 


	8. More are Missing

The Hyuuga Incident was a major incident that was covered up The Hyuuga Clan and the leaders of Konoha. On July 10th of that year, a delegation from Kumo came to Konoha, in an effort to sign a treaty between the villages. However, Kumo came with different motives. Around 11 p.m. that night, the head delegate from Kumo, Kichiro Hata, broke into the Hyuuga Clan's complex, and kidnapped the Clan Head's six-year-old daughter, Hinata.

As Hinata's cries woke the complex, Hata's original escape is believed to have been cut off, and thus he was forced to cut across the village to a landmark that had been pointed out to him during his tour of the village. Haishi Hyuuga, the clan head, along with fifty Branch Hyuuga took off after Hata, but were forced to stop when Hata entered the landmark, known to the civilian population as the Kyuubi Complex.

Sending his Branch members to secure the perimeter, Haishi send a message to the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in regards to the current situtation. Sarotobi summoned ten of his best ANBU, and placed Masa Hito (Itachi) and Kakashi Hatake (Inu) in charge. There mission was to search the complex, an area where they would have trouble using chakra, save the Hyuuga heiress, and if possible, kill Hata. They entered the complex around 1 a.m. on the 11th, and immediately spread out, Kakashi's team (Neko, Hakushi, Oumu, Nezumi) searching the grounds while Masa's team (Ookami, Tora, Saru, Kaeru) searched the building.

Around 1:30 a.m., Kakashi returned with an injured Oumu and Nezumi, stating that there were traps in small forest in front of the complex. Kakashi also stated that he had not heard from Masa's team since they had split up and that he had sent Neko and Hakushi to investigate. Kakashi then went to regroup with his team, leaving Oumu and Nezumi to be treated.

At 1:50 a.m., Kakashi and Tora (Tenzo) of Masa's team returned with the other members of Masa's team, all of whom were badly injured. Tora states that he and Saru got separated from the others and after Saru received an injury when a patch of floor caved in beneath him, they returned to the enterance, where they found Ookami and Kaeru unconscious, and no sign of Masa. A few minutes later, Neko and Hakushi arrived and took over the search and shortly there after, Kakashi arrive to help carry the wounded. Kakashi and Tora then went to rejoin the their teams.

Around 2:15 a.m., Kakashi, Tora, and Hakushi (Itachi Uchiha) returned with disturbing news. Not only had they been unable to find Hinata and kill Hata, they were unable to locate Neko (Yugao Uzuki) and Masa. Also, they had come across numerous blood splatters and traps in the higher levels of the complex. While Tora and Kakashi found nothing else, Hakushi also came across two items that appeared to have been drop during some manner of struggle, Masa and Neko's Id cards. Having relayed this information to Sarutobi, the three then reentered the complex, and continued to search the four people had seemingly vanished into thin air until morning when the search was finally called off.

To cover-up the incident, Sarutobi told the Raikage that his missing ninja had vanished along with to ANBU while aiding the ANBU in an attempt to save the Hyuuga heiress from an unknown kidnapper. The where abouts of Hinata Hyuuga, Kichiro Hata, Masa Hito, and Yugao Uzuki remain a mystery.

You have fixed reading the report

Would you like to read [Bios after report]?

Accessing…

Hinata Hyuuga- Missing

Haishi Hyuuga- Hyuuga Clan Head

Inu/Kakashi Hakate- ANBU captain

Neko/Yugao Uzuki- ANBU vice-captain, Missing

Itachi (Masa Hito)- ANBU captain, Missing

Hakushi/Itachi Uchiha- ANBU

Oumu- ANBU, Injured

Nezumi- ANBU, Injured

Ookami- ANBU vice-captain, Injured

Tora/Tenzo- ANBU

Saru- ANBU, Injured

Kaeru- ANBU, Injured

Hiruzen Sarutobi- Hokage

Kichiro Hata- Kumo Jonin, Enemy of Konoha, Missing

You have completed the reading of the second report

Would you like to proceed to report #3?

Report #3 is labeled: [The Closing of Ichiraku Ramen]

Would you like to access this report?

Accessing…

* * *

><p>More people are missing. Where did they go? More will be revealed by the third report. Please stay tuned, Reveiw and see my poll. Ja ne.<p> 


	9. Opening Report 3

Report #3 accessed

Labeled: The Closing of Ichiraku Ramen

Topics of report listed as follows:

Full Report without Bios

Full Report with Bios

Which do you wish to access?

You have selected: [Full Report with Bios]

Which would you like to access first?

Bios before report

Bios after report

Report

You have selected: [Bios before report]

Accessing…

Seven Bios are listed

Which would you like to access?

Teuchi Ichiraku

Ayame Ichiraku

Earth Gang Members

Itachi Uchiha

Hiruzen Sarutobi

Kurage

Kyoukan

You have selected: [Teuchi Ichiraku]

Accessing…

Prior to this report, Teuchi Ichiraku, age 52, was owner of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Since the dissappearance of his number one customer, Naruto Uzumaki, six years ago, business has been going down hill. This is due to the stand's reputation (built up by civilian rumors)that the stand feeds not only humans but demons as well. This rumor, paired with gang activity in Konoha, has put the stand in the black, and Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, are planning to leave the village.

Which Bio would you like to access next?

You have selected: [Ayame Ichiraku]

Accessing…

* * *

><p>Huzzah! An update! More to come soon! See my poll and profile! Ja Ne!<p> 


End file.
